


In Which Akiteru is Getting Married and Kei is a Saltcake

by Sydlee3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, F/M, There are shenanigans, Weddings, but happy shenanigans, noya tries his best and does not succeed, tanaka cannot come up with good threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the title folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Akiteru is Getting Married and Kei is a Saltcake

It really was a great wedding. There wasn’t a single person there who was genuinely upset with Saeko Tanaka and Akiteru Tsukishima getting married, and it was plain to anyone who saw them that they were head over heels for each other. 

The entirety of the Karasuno Volleyball Team was there, and dressed in actual nice clothes. Everyone from the classily dressed Daichi to the sloppiest of the boys, Yuu and Ryuu, and on their best behavior. At least, in theory.

Throughout the ceremony, everyone managed to hold it together. Kei was an excellent best man, and Ryuu was a suitable “maid of honor”, (Saeko had foregone the tradition of having an actual woman fill the position). 

It was only at the reception where the boys’ stunningly short attentions spans started to rear their ugly heads. 

Saeko and Akiteru refused to smash cake into each other’s faces, (the rental stuff wasn’t cheap), but instead peppered each other with kisses, until Ryuu yelled at his sister to cut it out. With a devilish grin, she complied, but made sure to “accidentally” spill a slice of the cake onto his shoes. 

Ryuu was sort of pissed about that, but what could he do? It was his sister’s wedding, and his mother raised him right. Then, it hit him. He tore off the rental tuxedo with great gusto, and proceeded to rip the dress shirt off of his body at speeds no human should be able to accomplish. He then began whipping it around, and yelling loudly. Yuu looked as though he was about to join him, until Daichi shot them both warning glares that screamed “If you so much as pull at a single button, I will destroy you.”

That shut both of them up, but not for long. Yuu then turned to the nearest bridesmaid, (Who happened to be Yui Michimiya), and began to hit on her, much to the horror of everyone in the room. 

Everyone knew he didn’t mean it, and that he only “had eyes for Kiyoko”, or, actually, Asahi, but Yui still had the good grace to blush, and pretend to take him seriously. Something that didn’t happen often around Yuu. 

Koushi was about to walk over and stop him, but he was too busy snickering to actually do it. 

Then, Kei grabbed a champagne glass, and tapped it gently with a fork, and somehow managed to attract the attention of everyone in the audience. “So, I have to give a speech now. Please sit down, and for the love of god, Ryuunosuke, put your shirt on correctly.”

Everyone shuffled over to their seats. 

“So, Akiteru. It’s my job to embarrass you, but with all due respect, you kind of do that on your own. But you’ve been a good brother to me, really you have. So I can say that you deserve someone amazing. Saeko, I know you’ll treat this poor fool right. He’s so head over heels for you that it’s actually sort of sickening, but I think that you two can control yourselves. I want at least two nieces or nephews.” Kei winked at Akiteru and Saeko, both of which were blushing like children, and Yamaguchi openly snickered and clapped, along with pretty much everyone else. 

When he got back down to his seat, he heard Ryuu lean over and whisper to his brother, “If you break her heart, I will break your face. Like a melon.”

He chose to ignore his new step-brother’s antics, and instead smile. He was one of the first people to know that his brother was going to propose to Saeko, and he was proud of that. Proud of his brother and of his new wife. 

He turned to Yamaguchi, and said “I think that they’re going to be happy together.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I know I'm busy writing a different thing but I figured that I may as well upload this happy thing that I did a while ago because if you're following up with "And So History Repeats Itself" or ASHRI as I'm probably going to call it from now on, you are going to need this little bit of fluff because all of you are about to get sidelined by angst and sadness. So anywho, the usual thing about my comment thirst applies, and have a nice and fluff filled day.


End file.
